


Of All the Worlds My Hands Have Held

by hybridempress



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: There were so many things Lup had missed about Barry in their time apart. There were so many things she had missed about having a body. The one thing she’d missed the most about both Barry and her body were early morning cuddles alone in bed together.





	Of All the Worlds My Hands Have Held

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know I've been bouncing around fandoms these days but I'm here with a very soft Blupjeans requested by my good friend dyke.top on Instagram! If you'd like to learn more about requesting fics from me, the links to my Instagram and Twitter are in my AO3 profile! Anyways, I hope you enjoy these sleepy Blupjeans cuddles and hopefully I'll have more fic for you all soon <3

There were so many things Lup had missed about Barry in their time apart. There were so many things she had missed about having a _body. _As badass as it was to be a floating spectral being made of pure arcane energy, it got lonely sometimes. Even now that she had Barry and Kravitz with her when she was without her body, being a Lich would never offer her the same sensations that being a human person would. It would never offer her the same pleasure or the same pain. It could never offer her an experience that was as _real _as just being alive. And one of the things she’d missed the most about both Barry and her body were early morning cuddles alone in bed together.

A hundred years together was hardly anything compared to twelve years stuck inside an umbrella, especially when forty-seven of those years had been spent simply pining after each other while The Hunger was constantly breathing down their necks. They’d thought they’d had all the time in the world before, but only now did they truly know what having all the time in the world felt like. They were no longer worried about dying, and the threats they helped save their world from were like ants compared to The Hunger. As far as Lup was concerned, she and Barry were living in paradise, and they would be for the rest of eternity.

That meant that there would be many more mornings in bed together with no place to go and nothing to do. Just sunlight softly seeping in through closed curtains. Just stomachs quietly rumbling, but not enough that breakfast needed to be made and eaten immediately. Just bedhead and morning breath and skin on skin in the gentlest and most endearing way possible. Lup wouldn’t trade these moments for anything in any plane of existence. 

Lup was awake now but Barry was still sleeping. His scruffy hair was all over his face and there was drool on his pillow. He was snoring; not too loudly, but enough for Lup to think it was really funny. And really cute. Lup turned onto her side just to look at him. Just to watch him sleep and think of how lucky she was to have him. How lucky she was to find someone as crazy as she was, who would go along with all of her ideas no matter how insane they seemed. How lucky she was that, at the same time, he kept her grounded. He balanced her out, and would never let her do anything he thought was too dangerous. Not without a proper backup plan, at least.

Barry was never the kind of guy that Lup had imagined she would end up with when she was younger. He looked and acted like a nerd, was selfless and heroic, and always tried to find the logical way out. People like Barry weren’t the kind of people she and Taako hung out with when they were younger. Before they knew how real friends were supposed to act. Before they found family outside of each other. Now, Lup couldn’t understand how she had ever wanted anything different. Barry was so perfect, Lup just couldn’t remember what life was like before she knew that they were meant for each other. 

She reached out to touch his hair. She ruffled it a little, swept it out of his face. He looked so cute with his glasses off. Eyes closed. Mouth open ever so slightly. A particularly loud snore came through his lips, and Lup couldn’t help snorting with laughter. She tried to keep it quiet so as not to wake Barry up, but she didn't know if it worked. 

Barry stopped snoring, and within a few minutes, he was yawning and opening his eyes. Glassy brown gazed into vibrant yellow, and Barry smiled. Lup smiled right back.

“Morning, sleepy head,” she said quietly. “You look like you slept hard.”

Another yawn escaped from Barry. He stretched his arms above his head, then brought them back down to scratch his hair. “Yeah, like a rock,” he murmured.

Lup chuckled. “Have any good dreams last night?” she asked.

“Actually, yeah,” Barry replied. “I had a pretty good one.”

“Are you going to tell me what it was about?” Lup asked.

“Well, sure,” Barry said. “Last night I dreamt we were on vacation from Lich duty and we took a cruise, us and the gang. We were gonna go to some tropical island, spread out through a couple of cabins, and take a break from the world for a little bit. The cruise was fun, but I wasn’t asleep long enough to see how the island was.”

Lup sighed playfully. “Gods, that does sound like a dream,” she crooned. “Maybe we should talk to Krav sometime soon and see if we can set that up for real.”

Barry chuckled and rolled his eyes just a little. “That workaholic? I dunno, he’d probably think we were crazy for even asking.”

“Ohh, I dunno,” Lup countered, “I think he’s loosened up a lot since we first started working with him. Besides, if we could get Taako on board, I’m sure he could find someway to convince him that they need to go on a romantic getaway together. Even if that getaway is with the rest of our weirdo friends.”

“I guess you’re right,” Barry said. “Well, I guess we should see if we can get Taako and the others interested, then.”

“Yeahhh, but we can worry about that later,” Lup purred, snuggling up to Barry and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on top of his head.

Barry laughed softly. “Is it cuddle time right now?” 

“Oh yeah,” Lup replied, then hummed and closed her eyes.

“Aw, come on,” Barry pouted, “I just woke up and now you’re gonna fall asleep on me?”

“No,” Lup said, “I’m just resting my eyes for a minute.”

“Uh-huh,” Barry snorted. “Yeah, I give it five minutes until you’re snoring worse than Merle.” 

Lup laughed loudly. “Oh, you and I both know that _no one _can snore louder than Merle. I bet there isn’t even a giant that snores louder than him.”

“Ironic, considering… Isn’t a dwarf, like, the opposite of a giant?” Barry asked.

“Uhh… I dunno? Halflings are smaller…” Lup replied.

“Hm. You’re right. Is there anything that’s bigger than a giant, though? Maybe halflings are the opposite of that.”

Lup snorted. “Barry, I think we both know there are plenty of things in this world that are bigger than a giant. And plenty of bigger things in _other _worlds.”

Barry had a sudden flashback to a cycle from their recently re-remembered century where they had found themselves on a planet inhabited by giants, but in the particular area they had landed in, the giants were in hiding from a _much _larger creature. The giants had called it “Helvetebeist.” It was so big that the Red Robes were never able to get a good look at it. Even its foot alone looked like a mountain to them. They were already small compared to the giants, but they must have been microscopic compared to the Helvetebeist. Barry couldn’t help shuddering.

“You just thought of that one cycle too, didn’t you?” Lup asked, half-sympathetically, half-teasingly.

“Ohhhh yeah,” Barry responded, and they both laughed. 

Lup sighed contentedly and snuggled into Barry’s hair. Barry chuckled again and reached around Lup to play with the hair that was trailing down her back. He twirled it around his fingers, then decided to make tiny braids with it. It had been growing for so long now that Barry was surprised Lup could even stand it. She hated sitting in one place with her hair for too long. He was sure it wouldn’t be long before he came home to a bathroom covered in hair and a Lup with a very shaved head. Then again, she and Taako had just discovered the secret to magic hair dye and created some of the most vibrant colors that Barry had ever seen in his life—or his death. Her hair was currently a bright electric blue, while Taako had gone for a soft purple. 

As Barry had suspected, within a few minutes, Lup was asleep on top of him again. She wasn’t snoring, just breathing slower and deeper, but Barry could still tell. She was so cute. Barry didn’t understand how Lup could fall asleep so quickly again after just having woken up. Once Barry was awake, he was awake. He couldn’t go back to sleep even if he wanted to. But that was alright. He had no problem at all with just holding Lup while she slept and listening to the sound of her heartbeat. 

As lucky as Barry knew Lup felt that they were together, Barry was sure he felt even luckier. Even before Barry had fallen in love with her, he had always had a crush on Lup. He’d tried so hard not to let it grow into anything more than that because he was so damn sure that nothing could have ever come from it. She had always been way out of his league. She had been—and still was—a crazy pyromaniac supermodel with a thirst for danger. She thought nerds like Barry were “cute,” but not in the “I’d go out with them” kind of way. Lup could’ve had anybody she wanted, and Barry had always been sure that she’d go for someone who was just as badass and risky as she was.

But after spending a couple years in _very _close quarters with her, Barry couldn’t help his feelings. Before, he’d always tried to discourage himself by convincing himself that Lup was just as shallow as her brother. He also convinced himself that she only loved space and science for the adventure and the attention, but never for all the boring nerdy reasons that Barry was so invested. He tried to convince himself that there was no way their personalities would ever be compatible. Besides, if Lup were to go after anyone in their little group, she’d probably be much more interested in Magnus, or even Lucretia.

However, he soon found out that even Taako wasn’t really as shallow as he pretended to be, and Lup didn’t pretend to be shallow at all. And yeah, Lup loved science and space for the adventure, but she was just as smart and invested as Barry was. In fact, she was probably smarter than he was. She was kind and selfless and strategic and optimistic and just _so damn beautiful, _and Barry couldn’t help slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with her until there was no way he could ever pull himself back out. 

Now, here he was, lying in bed with her and having the privilege of waking up next to her every. Single. Morning. Their job was still saving the world, and it was pretty tough, but it was never enough to stop them from the domestic little things that made them happy. Barry wondered if he should make her breakfast in bed this morning, and if they would go out and visit or spell-message any of their friends today. He really started to think about how he and Lup could convince Taako to convince Kravitz that they all needed to go on a vacation together. He thought about what Lup would want to make for dinner tonight. He smiled to himself because of how goddamn adorable Lup was when she was sleeping. He closed his eyes, thinking of what a perfect life he had, and how he knew this was exactly where he was meant to be. 

Half an hour passed before Lup finally woke up again. She shifted herself and broke free of Barry’s grasp, then stretched her whole body and yawned. Barry watched her messy hair splay out over the sheets and couldn’t help chuckling at how stupid the random little braids he’d made in her hair earlier looked all by themselves without the rest of her hair matching. Lup smiled faintly and turned onto her side again to look at Barry.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Barry dismissed, “I just think you’re super cute.” 

Lup rolled her eyes, but Barry could see a faint blush on her cheeks. “Shut up,” she said.

“Are you hungry at all?” Barry asked. His stomach had been grumbling louder for the past fifteen minutes, but he hadn’t wanted to move out of bed and risk waking Lup up again. 

“Mm, yeah,” she replied. “What time is it?”

Barry turned over to look at the clock on his nightstand, then turned back to Lup. “Ten-forty-ish,” he said.

Lup made a face. “Yuck. We slept in real late. I guess it’s brunch time, then.”

“_Oooor, _we have a quick breakfast and take Taako out for a late lunch to discuss that cruise?” Barry suggested.

Lup smirked. “I like the sound of that,” she said.

“Great,” Barry said, smiling. “Then, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Eggs? Toast?” Lup proposed, “Eggs on toast?”

“I can do eggs on toast,” Barry said. He stretched his arms again and started to sit up, but he was quickly pulled down by Lup. “H-hey—what gives?”

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you get out of bed without any kisses, did you?” Lup asked, giving Barry a look that made his heart leap into his throat.

He barely had time to mutter the words “Oh no,” before he was attacked by Lup’s lips. His entire upper body was covered in kisses. Lup started with his forehead and moved down to nose, cheeks, ears, lips, neck, shoulders, arms, chest, and tummy. She worked her way back up to his lips, where she sat for a minute, kissing him deeply. Barry returned the favor soon after, kissing her all over her face, neck, and chest. Though, he couldn’t reach her stomach while she was on top of him.

The two of them laughed together for a minute before Lup finally let him go. “Alright, I got what I wanted. Now let’s go make some breakfast,” she said.

“You can stay here if you want,” Barry told her, sitting up and sliding his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll make us breakfast real fast and then we can eat it in bed together.”

“You sure?” Lup asked.

“Totally,” Barry replied.

Lup smiled at him. “You’re so sweet. Thank you, love.”

“Of course, darling,” Barry said.

He grabbed his pants from the night before off of the floor and slipped them on, not bothering to put a shirt on just yet. He left Lup alone in the bedroom and went to the kitchen to start cooking. It took him all of fifteen minutes to make a simple breakfast of scrambled egg sandwiches on toasted bread with two glasses of orange juice. He didn’t bother trying to find the trays that they usually used for parties and just found a plate that was huge enough to carry everything on. When he came back into the room, Lup was still not dressed, but she was sitting up with her back against the headboard, patiently waiting for him. 

“Mmm, that looks good even from here,” she said excitedly.

“Two scrambled egg sandwiches with glasses of orange juice fresh and ready to eat!” Barry said.

Lup pushed the comforter to the edge of the bed and smoothed out the sheets so that Barry could set the tray down. He set it in the middle of the bed, then crawled in next to Lup. He pulled the plate between them so that they could both eat off the plate without spilling any crumbs on the bed. Lup grabbed a sandwich and eagerly started to dig in. 

“Barry, did you know that you’re amazing?” Lup asked, her mouth still full of food.

“Oh, shut up,” Barry said, smiling, blushing, and averting his gaze.

“No, I mean it!” Lup protested. “Barry, you are completely, fully, wholly the most amazing person I have ever met. I can’t imagine how miserable my life would be if I didn’t have you in it. Not only because you’re my boyfriend, but because you are my best friend. Like, how lucky are we? That out of every world, every universe, and every plane of existence, we managed to collide and be born in the same generation of the same reality on the same planet, and we met and our brain chemicals decided that we wanted to be together, and we decided to make it work? How crazy is that?”

Even after spending a century travelling between realities, and knowing that he will spend centuries more traveling between life and death, Barry still had trouble thinking of things on such a profound level as Lup did all the time. She was always so fascinated by the fact that the things in her life happened the way they did considering the infinite number of possibilities that her existence gave her. But as fascinated as she was by it, she always insisted that Lup would not trade this existence for any other that she could have had, and Barry knew that she was telling the truth.

All he could think to say to her in that moment was “Gods, I am so in love with you.” 

Lup laughed heartily. Her whole body laughed with her, and she was happy, and content, and so consumed with love. She grabbed Barry by the shoulder and kissed him again. Hard, then soft, then long and deep. When they pulled away, Lup was looking at him like she had just fallen in love with him all over again. 

“Barry J. Bluejeans, I love you so damn much it is literally unreal. It should be impossible for a human soul to love somebody as much as I love you, but goddamn if I am going to let that stop me from doing it.”

As much as Barry felt the same way about Lup, he couldn’t help being a smartass sometimes. “Well, technically, you don’t have a human soul anymore. You’re a Lich.” 

  
“Oh my _gods,_” Lup groaned, “just shut up and kiss me again!”


End file.
